Fuego y agua
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Los años han pasado y dos maestros volveran a unir sus caminos, el avatar unio sus vidas aunque no lo sepan ahora tienen una mision que ambos desconocen pero que los llevara a la felicidad si es que el destino asi lo quiere, mi primer fic de avatar jejeje
1. Recuerdos I

Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, pero igual que muchos deseo hacer un fic sobre como pueden suceder las cosas, y eso es lo que pretendo con esta historia

Quiero dejar en claro que todo lo que a continuación leerán es producto de mi imaginación, y solo de ella, así que si desean criticar o apoyarme en esta loca historia quisiera que me manden reviews, y también si tienen alguna duda sobre lo que aquí se relatare

* * *

**RECUERDOS I**

Han pasado ya mas de siete años desde que la guerra entre la nación del fuego y las demás concluyo con la muerte del avatar, desde aquel triste día la paz reino…por lo menos para la mayoría sólo una persona salio mal parada y fue aquel que salvo a toda la humanidad y no me refiero a mi gran amigo Aang el murió en su estado normal pero fue gracias al príncipe desterrado que detuvo el ultimo ataque del señor del fuego con el cual pretendía destruir la cadena de Avatars ya que el conocía el punto débil de ellos, el sabia que si Aang moría en su estado avatar la cadena se rompería y el Avatar nunca volvería a reencarnar en otro ser humano y eso desataría una guerra peor, recuerdo perfectamente todo, el cometa que aumentaría los poderes de los maestro fuego pasaría en pocos minutos si querían ganar la guerra debían vencer al señor del fuego antes que el cometa pasara y se hiciera invencible…Aang y todos atacaron la nación de fuego con todo lo que contaban Katara y Soka dirigían dos de los grupos mas fuertes a la hora de la batalla los mejores maestros aguas iban detrás de Katara y los hombres de la tribu aguja del norte tenían en su grupo al joven Soka que con gran orgullo vestid las ropas típicas de guerrero, Aang dirigía a los maestro tierra y algunos maestros fuego que se habían revelado contra el señor del fuego, todos pensaran que Zuko se encuentra entre ellos pero no era así, el se mantenía al lado de su padre hasta los últimos momentos en el que se convirtió en el verdadero traidor y salvador de las naciones,

Aang se encontraba en su estado Avatar cuando el cometa empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte la mayor parte los maestro fuego habían sido vencidos la pelea se reducía a la del Avatar contra el señor del fuego el cual empezaba a ganar terreno al sentir la fuerzas del cometa, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Aang también alcanzara niveles de poder exorbitantes con la ayuda del cometa, consiguiendo formar un poder nunca antes visto, en el cual combinaba los cuatro elementos en un mismo ataque, el cual fue contundente al estrellarse contra el cuerpo del maestro fuego rey

-PADRE!-se escucho el gritó del hijo desterrado, el cual se acerco rápidamente a su padre

-ALEJATE DE MI…NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA NI LA DE NADIE ERES IGUAL QUE EL ESTUPIDO E INUTIL DE MI HERMANO, ERES IDENTICO A EL ERES SOLO UN BASTARDO QUE NO DEBIÓ NACER NUNCA

Las palabras de su padre retumbaron en los oídos del joven Zuko quien odio con todo su ser a su progenitor el que había hecho todo para consagrarse a su padre de esa manera le pagaba, hiriéndolo en lo mas profundo de su alma, todo le podría perdonar menos aquella ofensa contra su tío la única persona que creyó y confió en el nunca perdonaría eso NUNCA

Yo estaba cerca de esa escena, tirada en el suelo había sido lastimada en mi pierna derecha pero eso no evitaría que protegiera a Aang mas en este momento que me necesitaba, peor ni siquiera yo vi el golpe lanzado por el señor del fuego en su último intento por vencer

-MUERE AVATAR- Aang no se movió y yo no pude mas que gritar, y cerrar mis ojos, al abrirlos algo sin precedentes estaba sucediendo frete a mis narices una gran bola de fuego estaba siendo detenida por el propio cuerpo del príncipe Zuko y Aang, el joven de 12 años perdió la esencia avatar quedando como un simple niño, Zuko no pudo detener por mas tiempo la bola de fuego y fue lanzado varios metros lejos del joven avatar el cual recibió el golpe, aunque con menos fuerza pero aun así letal

-AANGGGG!...por favor Aang abre tus ojos Aang no puedes –lo tome entre mis brazos, en ese momento recordé el obsequio que Aang me había dado antes de empezar la batalla era una pequeña cantinflora del tamaño de un relicario en forma de lagrima la cual contenía un agua especial del templo nómada aire del sur, el le había dicho que esa agua por mas poce que fuera podría salvar a cualquiera- Aang no te preocupes te ayudare

-No Katara, para mi ya es tarde, este es mi destino lo he sabido desde siempre, por eso decidí vivir a lo máximo mis días desde que me encontraron así que no lo hagas el agua no surtirá efecto yo lo se

-PERO AANG yo no…no puedo dejarte morir

-Ya no esta en tus manos, así que mejor cumple mi ultimo deseo y salva a Zuko después de todo el no es malo

Pero aun hoy me pregunto que habría pasado si el señor del fuego no hubiera ofendido la memoria de su hermano Iron, Zuko tal vez no lo hubiera traicionado y tal vez…

* * *

Se que esto es pequeño pero esto lo podemos llamar como una pequeña introducción el siguiente capi es mas largo y explicito se que la historia no suena nada fuera de lo común pero todo cambiara desde el segundo capitulo, así que hasta aquí le quedas

En el siguiente capitulo:

_...no funcionara...el beso de vida es una técnica de sanasión muy peligrosa no la utilices..._

_ ...aléjate del príncipe simple campesina..._

_ ...has traicionado a tu pueblo y las demás naciones..._

Todo eso y mucho más en nuestro siguiente capitulo: **Recuerdos II **"El destierro"


	2. Recuerdos II

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero soy una fanática y he querido hacer una historia alterna, por que me encanta escribir así que aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo de esta historia

Antes de que empiecen a leer necesito aclarar lo siguiente:

**El texto que encuentren en negrita son comentarios míos**

_El texto en cursiva son flash back_

**_Y el texto en cursiva y negrita son pensamientos de los personajes_**

Sin más que decir aquí va el capitulo llamado:

* * *

**RECUERDOS II. **_"El destierro"._

-PERO AaNG yo no…no puedo dejarte morir

-Ya no esta en tus manos, así que mejor cumple mi ultimo deseo y salva a Zuko después de todo el no es malo

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, no podía creerlo, era un mal sueño todo aquello, pero unos gemidos de dolor me dijeron que era verdad aun par de metros se encontraba el, con quemaduras horribles, que tenia en todo su cuerpo, a excepción de partes de su rostro

-Dios mió, que horror-si su cuerpo estaba en carne viva, pero por puro milagro aun respiraba, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder salvarlo

-Príncipe Zuko-se escucho que alguien lo llamaba, para mi total espanto y desconcierto era…era

-General Iron- grito uno de los soldados de Zuko, lo reconocí al ser el quien muchas veces dirigía las tropas de Zuko para intentarnos atrapar

El general Iron no se movía al ver a su pupilo tirado y casi sin vida, el pareció muy herido y sin fuerzas para seguir caminando vi como se desplomaba en el suelo

-No puede ser llegue tarde, igual…**_que cuando perdí a mi hijo_**

No se de donde me salio pero le grite a todo pulmón – NO PERMITIRE QUE EL MUERA –me acerque rápidamente a Zuko e intente curarlo de la forma tradicional pero el agua no penetraba en sus heridas para ser sanadas

-Aléjate de él, simple campesina-grito el soldado de Zuko quien me aparto bruscamente

Iron se acerco rápidamente a mí con perfil sombrío y preocupado me dijo-Pequeña esas técnicas no funcionaran solo hay una forma y espero que la conozcas

-Y que forma es esa – le pregunte sin disimular mi aflicción que se mostraba a flor de piel sino lo ayudaba pronto el moriría y no podría cumplir el deseo de Aang y no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia, no podía darse el lujo de volverle a fallar

-Conoces la técnica conocida como el beso de la vida

-el beso de la vida…-susurre, era peligrosa fue mi primer pensamiento que me hizo recordar lo que hace un par de meses viví junto a Aang y Soka en el reino agua-

_Flash back_

_El polo norte_

**Haré referencia al día en que Aang y todos llegan al polo norte y a Katara se le niega ser aprendiz del maestro Pakku, aunque claro esta ****Jmodificare un par de cosas **

_Katara, entro enoja a su tienda_

_-COMO SE ATREVE ESE HOMBRE A TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑITA…NO ME ENSEÑA POR QUE SOY MUJER...ARGH!_

_-Veo que el maestro Pakku no te ha querido tomar como aprendiz-dice una anciana de ojos café, que al parecer se confundió de tienda _

_-Quien es usted? Y que hace en mi tienda?_

_-Rayos me he vuelto a equivocar de tienda eso me sucede muy seguido jejejeje, así mi nombre es Aki, soy una maestra agua pero al igual que tu nunca se me permitió aprender a luchar, pero al menos me enseñaron las técnicas de curación, quieres que te enseñe_

_-Eso no me servirá de nada, durante la batalla _

_-Mi pequeña te equivocas, durante la guerra es cuando mas se nos necesita_

_La anciana me convenció no se ni como pero lo hizo, aquel primer día me enseño las técnicas básicas para curar cortaduras pequeñas y grandes y algunas quemaduras menores, y vaya forma de enseñarme_

_-Pequeña katara, mira esto y no tengas miedo –con buena razón me dijo aquellas palabras, vi como sacaba una pequeña daga y se hería su antebrazo, el pánico me inundo pero no lo demostré- esta pequeña cortadura es muy fácil de curar solo debes rociar un poco de agua y ahora mira el movimiento de mi muñeca, de izquierda a derecha mientras mi dedos se encogen como si tomara algo –la herida empezó a cerrarse con gran rapidez_

_-Es asombroso_

_-Eso no es nada espera a que te siga mostrando mas de mis técnicas…Oh!...mira ya anocheció debo marcharme_

_-Que dice si no ha pasado mucho tiempo-pero ella se levanto y movió la puerta de entrada de mi tienda y pude ver la luna, en su mayor esplendor_

_-Mi pequeña eras un poco desorientada, pero eso cambiara, te veré en la mañana duerme bien- se despidió de mi con una hermosa sonrisa en su ya arrugado rostro, me recordó a Grand, esperaba que ella se encontrara bien_

_A la mañana siguiente seguimos con mi aprendizaje, pero desgraciadamente yo estaba empeñad en convertirme en maestra agua para luchar no para curar así que dos días después rete al maestro Pakku y a pesar que perdí el me acepto como alumna; el tiempo con Aki se reducía cada día mas, así que decidimos que la única forma que yo siguiera estando con ella era solo por y así fue hasta día en el reino agua fue que Aki me enseño la técnica conocida como el Beso de la Vida_

_-Mi joven maestra agua se que hoy partirás pero deseo entregarte algo que nadie nunca te podrá quitar –me miro con una mirada picara que en aquel momento no entendí- solo que tu desees entregar ese tesoro que te enseñare_

_-Explícate?_

_-Es una técnica sagrada y con muchos años de antigüedad, conocida como el beso de la vida, esta no la debes utilizar con cualquiera y solo en casos de extremo peligro y necesidad no la podrás repetir muchas veces porque…mejor lo averiguas tu misma, esta técnica consiste –se me quedo viendo como esperando a que yo hiciera algo pero no sabía que quería, pareció que se canso de esperarme- Acércate no puedo gritártelo –me acerco y en medio de susurros y mis peores sonrojos Aki me explico esa técnica la cual me dije que nunca utilizaría pero uno nunca esta preparado para el futuro o eso es lo que me digo ahora en día_

_Fin de flash back_

- Pequeña conoces esa técnica – me dijo sacándome de mis recuerdos

- Si conozco esa técnica mi maestra Aki me la enseño…pero yo no se si

El general hizo algo que no me esperaba, se puso de rodillas y me suplico

- Sálvale la vida es la única familia que tengo sin el yo…yo

- No siga no es necesario que se humille ante mi para que yo le ayude

Me volví ha acerca y en esta ocasión le dirige una fiera mirada al soldado de Zuko de que no permitiría que me volviera a poner una mano encima

- Necesito quitarle lo que le queda de ropa y armadura encima – debí haber formulado mejor la petición porque aquel tonto soldado pretendía quitarle los **intervención de la autora no se como se les llama a las partes de los trajes de los personajes de avatar así que lo diré como les decimos a ahora en día **pantalones, no me di el lujo de sonrojarme por que sabía que en breves seria peor- quiero decir solo la parte superior de su ropa, ahora aléjate

Rocié el agua sagrada sobre su rostro, pero sin que esta llegara a tocar su labios luego haciendo uso del agua control hice que se expandiera por todo su cuerpo pero sin esta tocarlo aun, luego apoye mis manos en ambos hombros, en sus manos en su pecho en su tórax, el color de mis mejillas se empezó a subir de color hasta convertirse en un tono carmesí muy fuerte, a sabiendas de que debía tocar mas partes de el que no estaba muy dispuesta a hacer **intervención de la autora: no vayan a pensar mal o **mantuvo una fuerte presión en su abdomen que estaba bien marcado por sus entrenamientos o eso pensé el agua se torno en un color rojo vivo las heridas eran graves pero me alivio al ver que esas partes del cuerpo no se mostraban negras si no seria fatal, seguí bajando en mi escudriño por encontrar heridas graves que necesitaran de toda mi atención o por las cuales debería utilizar la técnica sugerida por el general Iron, toque su pelvis sus muslos sus rodillas, sus pantorrillas hasta sus pies pero siempre el agua mostraba un color rojo, no había nada de lo que debería preocuparme o eso pensé

-Su corazón y sus pulmones-me recordó Iron

Mis ojos se abrieron por la urgencia de saber…era una tonta como no tocar esos puntos, tenia miedo pero debía ser rápida había dejado correr mucho tiempo, toque sus pulmones y su corazón, al tocar este ultimo un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y mis temores se hicieron realidad el color del agua paso de rojo a negro sin pensarlo dos veces apoye mis brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Zuko, antes de acercarme a sus labios rocié un poco del agua sagrada de aang en mi labios para que la heridas sanaran un poco mas rápido, y me aproxime mas, el tiempo parecía ir muy pero muy lento, me detuve no por propia voluntad

-Hazlo maestra agua y será lo ultimo que hagas –me advirtió el general Ruk, el era el que guiaba a uno de los grupos tierra que combatían al frente de la batalla-

- Es la ultima voluntad de Aang – terminaría lo que había comenzado me incline mas y toque sus labios, y el agua que se encontraba suspendida encima de el tomo la forma de una pequeña burbuja de agua la cual se fundió en mi labios, para finalizar debía sellar perfectamente mi labios con los de hasta que el agua sanara las heridas y eso no seria rápido por la gravedad de las heridas, pero mientras eso sucedía no podía separarme de el aunque fuera atacada no podía moverme

- MUERE TRAIDORA- el grito de batalla del general Ruk se escucho, levanto una gran piedra la cual devasto hasta que uno de sus extremos tuviera punta -MUERE

- NOooo –el general Iron lanzo una llamarada de fuego contra el general ruk el cual se distrajo y dejo caer la roca a poco pasos de mí – si quieres tocar a la jovencita deberás pasar sobre mi

Ambos guerreros luchaban con ferocidad, ambos deseaban ganar uno para ganar honor y el otro para proteger al ser que mas quería. La pelea parecía sin fin los dos eran reconocidos en sus respectivas naciones por representar la excelencia en el control de sus elementos, yo estaba mas interesada en la batalla que en el primer beso que daba porque así era el primero y se lo entregaba al que fue mi peor enemigo, comprendí las palabras de Aki en ese momento

_-Mi joven maestra agua se que hoy partirás pero deseo entregarte algo que nadie nunca te podrá quitar –me miro con una mirada picara que en aquel momento no entendí- solo que tu desees entregar ese tesoro que te enseñare_

Solo yo decidiré a quien le daré un beso y los besos robados no cuentan, pero cuales serán las consecuencias, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi mejilla, mi atención se dirigió rápidamente a los ojos de zuko los que se encontraban aun cerrados - **_solo esta reaccionando por inercia nada mas así que relájate el no te esta correspondiendo el no sabe quien lo besa o si_**_ - _la duda me invadió y todos mis nervios se pusieron de punta cuando el empezó a participar de aquel beso, sus labios me hicieron experimentar unos intensos escalofríos y no por miedo,…una cosa era mantener sus labios contra los míos y otro muy distinto sentir como estos se mueven invitándote a mas, en el momento en que el apoyo su otra mano cerca de mi cadera decide alejarme de el, no solo por el contacto que se había hecho demasiado intimo sino por que el aire me faltaba y el ya se encontraba bien, al separarme sentí que el mundo dio un giro de 360º y que el suelo desaparecía y mi vista se nublo lo ultimo que escuche fueron las palabras del general Ruk -has traicionado a tu pueblo y las demás naciones, morirás por eso- luego la oscuridad me embargo

- Zuko, te encuentras bien – pregunto su cansado tío

- Claro pero que sucedió solo recuerdo a el…EL AVATAR, esta vivo

- El yace muerto querido sobrino

- Entonces mi esfuerzo fue en vano…

- No ha sido en vano el murió en su estado normal, asiendo que la cadena de avatars perdure una generación mas

- Tío como es que aun estoy vivo

- Tú respuesta esta desmayada a tu lado

- Esa campesina, que tiene que ver

- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para aclararte las cosas lo mejor es marcháramos

Luego de desmayarme no recuerdo mucho solo que fui enviada a la isla Duir del reino tierra porque se me había juzgado y condenado al exilio, por alta traición, nunca supe que paso en aquel juicio y tampoco cuanto tiempo pase inconciente y que sucedió con zuko, con mis amigos y mi hermano, toda comunicación con ellos se me fue negada, ya de eso han pasado siete años con once meses y vida paso como un suspiro sin novedad, ni siquiera se me permitió darle sepultura a Aang

-Señorita…Señorita Katara que le sucede

-Ah?

- El agua se ha congelado – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

- Lo siento Yuri, me exalte eso es todo

- Eso fue asombroso!...cuando aprenderé eso

- Tardaras mucho en aprender eso pero alguna día lo harás- Yuri Ruri es mi pupila, en esta isla fui confinada pero eso no significa que no viviera nadie,……ahora tengo una nueva familia a la que protegeré……esta es un nuevo capitulo de vida y como les dije antes uno nunca esta preparada para el futuro pero pretendo enfrentarlos pase lo que pase

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo sea de su agrado sugerencias quejas y mas manden reviews entre mas reviews manden mas rápido actualizare así que manden

Ahora contestare los reviews:

Rhuw: si mate a Aang es por una buena razón la cual sabrás hasta el final de esta historia y no te cuento mas porque sino arruino la historia así que confía en mi, prometo no decepcionarte

Nikky Hatake: ojala que con este capitulo haya podido satisfacer tu deseo de un poco de zutara

Argen: aquí esta tu querido tiito el que cambias por toda tu familia (especificando: el lado de tu padre), en el siguiente capitulo explicare como estuvo eso de la muerte y resurrección del general Iron y tiene que ver con algo con azuela

-Fire Alchemist-: este capitulo esta dedicado a ti y gracias por el cumplido, espero actualizar así de rápido esta historia aunque no te prometo que lo haga tan rápido como ahora porque tengo otros fics que he dejado un poquito abandonados así que los actualizare primero a ellos y después a este pero si me mandan mas reviews a este actualizare antes jejeje

Avance para el siguiente capitulo:

Recuerdos III "El juicio y el tío Iron"

_...eso no es verdad ella nunca lo haría..._

_...ella ha hecho mucho por la nación de la tierra..._

_...tío como es que aun estas vivo?..._

* * *

**En el mundo hay tres tipos de personas, aquellos que arriesgaron y ganaron, aquellos que arriesgaron pero perdieron y aquellos que por temor nunca arriesgaron y murieron en el campo de la resignación **


	3. El tío Iroh y el consejo de las naciones

Antes de que empiece esta historia quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar rapido, pero estuve en parciales y muy llena de trabajos para la U y agregemos el problemita que reescribi como veinte veces este capi por que no me gustaba algunas cosas pero en fin ya sali de todo eso y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, titulado

**El tío Iroh y el consejo de las cuatro naciones**

- Tío como es que aun estoy vivo- cuestiono Zuko a su tío

- Tú respuesta esta desmayada a tu lado

- Esa campesina, que tiene que ver

- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para aclararte las cosas lo mejor es marcháramos

Al intentar moverse su cuerpo pareció no reaccionar debidamente, pero antes de terminarse de levantar una fuerte punzada de dolor se instalo en su pecho que hizo que se desplomara, pero su cuerpo nunca sintió el frió suelo, su tío lo sostuvo antes caer y luego el soldado se le unió a su tío.

-Lo mejor es que no te esfuerces Zuko- le dijo su cansado pero feliz tío- la señorita Katara es buena con su elemento pero aun necesitaras mas reposo

-Por que la tratas tan condescendientemente además ella que tiene que ver con nosotros- le reclamo a su tío, pero este lo ignoro y volteo a ver al soldado Ikki

-Crees que deberíamos llevarnos a la maestra agua-

-QUE!!!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo el príncipe y su soldado

-Tío se te ha zafado un tornillo

-Eso es una pregunta retórica príncipe-pregunto el soldado con sorna en su tono

-Cállate –dijo un furioso y desconcertado príncipe- respóndeme tío que tiene de especial esa joven

- Será que…-se empezó a sobar su barbita de chivo en pose de pensador-…ella te salvo la vida, con su don de curación, ella te entrego algo que esta prohibido por su propia tribu, ella te dio un beso de vida, algo totalmente sagrado y divino que no todos pueden tener, ni dar, ella arriesgo mucho por ti lo menos que puedes hacer es darle el respeto que merece

-ESA ME…ME BESO!!!- dijo incrédulo y apuntándola con un dedo y mirándola con total desconcierto y vergüenza-…las palabras parecían atragantársele en la garganta, para que luego su rostro se tiñera de un rojo que resalto rápidamente en su pálida tez, lo cual hizo que su tío sonriera por lo divertido que se había tornado las situación.

Eso significaba que aquellos labios de jazmín, que le habían sabido a gloria y salvación habían sido de…como es que se llamaba ka…katara ese era el nombre de la amiguita del Avatar, pero solo es una niñita aunque por el beso que recibió de parte de ella no se podía considerar como un juego de niños, porque una niñita no sabe besar ni hacer que su pulso se acelerara de aquella manera, parecía que con solo recordar su temperatura corporal subía,…se reprendió mentalmente al pensar en eso……ella era y sería siempre su enemiga y nada mas, y también ella no había movido ni un centímetro de sus dulces labios para corresponderle, su ira creció mil veces por ese hecho, y lo termino de desconcertar

-Príncipe, general, les sugiero que tomen una rápida decisión de lo que pretendan hacer, les puedo vaticinar que nuestros restantes soldados, no podrán con los maestros tierras que están viniendo como refuerzos…-

Luego de meditar la situación el general tomo una resolución -Creo que la maestra agua se encontrara bien, los suyos no la mataran, ni la castigaran o eso espero-

Pero nosotros no tenemos el agrado de las demás naciones así que caminemos o quieren tener asientos de primera fila para sus ejecuciones, porque yo no- decía un asustado Ikki

Los tres emprendieron la retirada rápidamente, en la costa ya un buque del reino tierra los esperaba, el cual había sido conseguido por el general iroh

Con dejarla sola y en medio del campo de batalla la había condenado sin saberlo a la desgracia, la deshonra y por supuesto a la muerte.

* * *

-KATARA!!!...KATARA!!!...AANG!!!...AANG!!!- se escuchaban los gritos de un joven guerrero que buscaba con desesperación a su hermana menor y a su amigo de viajes- KATARA!!!...AANG!!! 

-Soka, debemos descansar, y mas tu que yo- dijo una joven de pelo castaño, con su maquillaje de lucha corrido por el sudor y sangre tanto suya como de los que tuvo que lastimar gravemente para poder sobrevivir

- No puedo Suki, no podré perdonármelo, si algo le paso a Katara o a Aang,…no puedo-la impotencia de no poder encontrar a su familia, hacia que su voz sonara mas débil y cansado- simplemente no podré vivir con eso

- No puedes rendirte soka, recuerda empezamos juntos y terminaremos juntos- aquellas palabras lo llenaron muy en lo profundo de su ser, la guerrera de Kioshi no era de esas personas que decían tales cosas y que se las dijera en ese momento era muy significativo para él- vamos Soka arriba esos ánimos se que aang protegerá a katara igual que ella a el

La tarde ya caía con gran rapidez, y la búsqueda por la maestra agua y el avatar había sido infructuosa, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos parecía que la tierra se los hubiera tragado y eso no estaría muy lejos de la verdad en unos momentos

-Maldita chiquilla –gritaba el general Ruk quien había movido una gran roca, que ahora se situaba unos metros arriba del inconciente cuerpo de Katara- MUERE

Todo, sucedió en fracción de segundos, la guerrera de Kioshi había lanzado uno de sus abanicos contra el general, para llamar su atención mientras que Soka tomaba a su hermana para evitar que la roca la matara, ambos rodaron lejos del peligro

-NIÑITOS ESTUPIDOS COMO SE ATREVEN- la ira del general crecía mas a cada segundo, este era el peor día de su vida, y todo por un grupito de pre-pubertos, si, primero la llegada del estupido avatar que había resultado ser un insignificante NIÑO y luego ese grupito de NIÑITAS mimadas que se hacían llamarse guerreras, peor locura no había escuchado, o esperen si escucho una peor cuando fue puesto bajo las ordenes de una de esas NIÑITAS, que para colmo estaba ahora frente a el con esa mirada altanera y prepotente

-ASI QUE TÚ TAMBIEN ERES UNA TRAIDORA

-Usted es el único traidor que yo veo aquí, esa joven a ayudado al avatar en todo como se atreve a intentarla matar

-Ella salvo al príncipe de la nación de fuego en vez del avatar, por ella el avatar aang esta muerto

-ESO NO PUEDE SER MI HERMNA NUNCA HARÍA ESO

-Entonces explica porque el avatar, esta sin vida allí

A pocos metros de Soka se encontraba inerte el cuerpo de aang, el aire le hacia falta, no podía ser todo debía ser un error, katara tenia que protegerlo, ella lo haría y todos volverían a casa y podría seguir sus vidas con tranquilidad y paz, pero no era así…porque…eso debía ser una pesadilla- quiero despertar

* * *

Mientras que la desgracia abatía al joven soka, la alegría empezaba a surgir en el mundo del príncipe Zuko 

Aun no entiendo, tío como es que aun estas vivo, si yo vi como Azuela y tu quedaban en medio de la explosión del barco

_Flash back_

_La princesa Azuela había encontrado a su tío y a su desterrado hermano, en un pueblucho del territorio tierra, donde habían sido fácil presa al haber pasado varios días caminando en el desierto, sin alimento y sin agua_

_-Veo que después de todo te demuestro zuzu que el tío Iroh es solo una carga y una decepción para la familia igual que tu_

_-Cállate Azuela, TU NO SABES NADA, MAS QUE SER LA NIÑITA CONSENTIDA DE PAPA Y EL ABUELO_

_-Aun no entiendo como el abuelo te prefería a ti antes que a mí- le dijo con resentimiento_

_-Que has dicho, el abuelo te quería solo a ti, tú eras la perfección en vida no tenias ni siquiera que esforzarte para lograr lo que querías_

_-Tonto zuzu aun no entiendes que el vejete ese te quería porque tú te esforzabas y eras perseverante como decía mamá, por eso el te ponía en un altar aunque tu lo ignoraras_

_-AZUELA RESPETA LA MEMORIA DE TU ABUELO- le grito el general Iroh al escuchar como era insultado la memoria de su honorable padre _

_-Tiíto…tiíto debo recordarte quien puede levantar la voz en este barco-se acerco a Iroh y con una de sus uñas marco la mejillas derecha por la cual corrió un hilo de sangre- y quien no_

_-ALEJATE DE EL SINO YO…_

_-CALLATE ZUZU – acompañado de sus palabras le dio una patada en el estomago para poder silenciar a su hermano- agradece que tengo una gran benevolencia-dibujando una de sus sádicas sonrisas en su pálido y macrazo rostro- ya que solo les grito en vez de ejecutarlo por que créeme que tengo la suficiente autoridad para matarlos en este mismo instante aunque será mas divertido ver como mi padre los ejecuta, no lo crees así Zuzu_

_Después de aquello transcurrieron dos días en los que pasaron en el calabozo de Azuela donde se les trato peor que aun perro, pero a pesar de la adversidad planearon su escape, era riesgoso pero de gran eficiencia_

_-Zuko escúchame si llegó a fallar, quiero que abandones el barco y me dejes atrás- sabiendo que su sobrina Azuela tenia razón al decir que el era hasta cierto punto una carga, ya que el fue el que decayó a la hora de la batalla, pero esta vez no permitiría que su sobrino pagara por sus fallos_

_-Eso no pasara- dijo intentando darle ánimos- si yo no cumplo mi parte quiero que me prometas que escaparas_

_-Zuko yo no puedo dejarte_

_-Pero lo harás, es una orden no un pedido_

_Sabía que discutir en esos momentos no le serviría de nada así que asintió y dejo un poco mas tranquilo a su pupilo_

_Las puertas de su cárcel se abrieron dejando entra al carcelero que les traía un poco de agua y sobras de la cena, el único tiempo que les daban; y también al sujeto que de seguro azuela mando para desmoralizarlos._

_-Así que este es el gran general Iroh el que casi destruye Ba SinSe_

_-No el Gran Dragón del Oeste o mejor dicho el tonto del oeste- dijo otro soldado- sabes dicen que todo fue por la perdida de su tonto hijo, es un desperdicio de persona, no lo crees_

_-Y ni que hablar del cobarde príncipe que perdió todo por no luchar es un estupido igual que su tío acaso eso se pasara por pasar mucho tiempo juntos, para mi que la princesa debería lanzarlos al mar encadenados para que la tormenta los mate_

_-Tío yo creo que es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí ya la imbecilidad es una enfermedad muy común en el barco de mi hermana, y mira aquí tenemos los dos mejores ejemplares de la idiotez _

_-Maldito insolente- grito uno de ellos e intento darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero_

_-Que demonios, -pero una de las manos de Zuko se interpuso para luego apretarla y quebrarle un par de hueso- se han liberado, toca la alarma- dijo a su compañero quien por desgracia se encontraba desmayado- maldito bastardo –un golpe fue la silenciosa respuesta del príncipe_

_-Zuko, recuerda esta es una carrera contra tiempo, cada segundo cuenta_

_-Si tío_

_El objetivo de Zuko era entretener a los soldados y claro a su hermana, mientras que su tío iba al cuarto de maquinas donde haría estañar el motor principal, y si lo que aquellos dos guardias habían dicho era verdad tendrían mas posibilidades de huir con la tormenta que se avecinaba _

_Todo iba bien hasta que _

_-Zuzu…que estas tratando de hacer acaso deseas morir antes de tiempo- decía mientras se ponía en posición de pelea- oye zuzu donde esta el tío Iroh, o acaso lo dejaste atrás para salvar tu pellejo _

_-A diferencia tuya yo si tengo respeto por el y valoro lo que hizo por nuestra nación_

_-Siempre tan honorable hermanito, eso te llevara a la perdición-dijo con una cínica sonrisa- pero dejémonos de tonterías y defiéndete- se lanzo contra su hermano, ansiaba enormemente que la sangre de su hermano corriera y así no temer porque algún día su padre descubriera su secreto y decidiera restituir el titulo de príncipe heredero a zuko eso no lo permitiría, NUNCA_

_Mientras los hermanos discutían, el general Iroh había logrado llegar con éxito a su objetivo la caldera principal se encontraba frente a el, cuando dos guerreros lo golpearon por la espalda_

_La pelea entre azuela y zuko parecía ya tener a su ganador_

_-Zuzu sigues siendo el mismo endeble e inútil guerrero de siempre_

_Maldición –pensó- espero que mi tío logre su objetivo, pero parecía que nada iba a salir como el deseaba, por que entre los soldados que lo habían rodeado, se hicieron espacio dos que cargaban a- Tío_

_-Lo siento Zuko- dijo el general que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia_

_-Que mal intento de escape, es este hermano_

_-Yo diría que cayeron mas fácil de lo que pensé- una enorme sonrisa mostró su rostro_

_Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer avecinando la tragedia que en ese barco sucedería. Por veces la naturaleza nos dice paren, pero no solemos escuchar_

_-Zuko lo siento pero no puedo hacer mas que salvarte- susurro su tío, antes de mandarlo a volar con ataque de fuego _

_-¡TÍO!...fue la única exclamación del joven príncipe antes de caer al agua_

_-MANTENLOS-grito una iracunda Azuela la cual se dirigía al borde del barco para poder asesinar ella misma a su hermano, pero el rugido de un enorme trueno que se dirigía directamente a su barco la tomo por sorpresa y no pudo mas que gritar_

-Eso tío fue lo último que vi, las olas me engulleron y aun no se como sobreviví, creo que por primera vez la diosa de la suerte me sonrió, llegue a las costa de una isla maestro tierra conocida como Duir, es tierra de exiliados así que me acogieron y pude reponerme de mis heridas

-Perdóname Zuko, pero no tuve otra opción, cuando dirigí el rayo al barco este me golpeo fuertemente y quede inconciente como recuerdas el barco estaño, pero de alguna forma milagrosa yo salí casi ileso, pero lo logre aunque –su rostro que había estado hasta cierto grado alegre por el reencuentro se endureció y tomo una seriedad poco característica en él- me preocupa que tu hermana haya sobrevivido, porque si yo lo hice, no dudo que ella no lo lograra

-Pediré a todos los dioses que no sea así-concluyo

* * *

-CULPABLE- fue el veredicto del nuevo concilio de ancianos de las cuatro naciones 

-COMO PUEDEN SOLO JUSGARLA ASI POR ASI ELLA AYUDO MAS DE LO QUE CUALQUIERA DE NOSTROS HA HECHO, SALVO A MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS, AYUDO AL AVATAR, QUE MAS QUIEREN DE ELLA – dijo un Haru iracundo.

-Le pediremos general Isae, que tranquilice a su hijo –(no recuerdo como se llama el papa de Haru sorry así que si alguien lo sabe comuníquenmelo)- este es un juicio, donde se determinara el futuro de esa traidora

-Lo siento pero opino lo mismo que mi hijo esa joven nos libero, nos devolvió algo que me perdonara, que ni usted ni ninguna de las personas del jurado o del mismo estrado pudo darnos antes, y no me refiero a que nos libero de la prisión de los maestros fuego, sino de la que nosotros creamos, pensando que no había un mañana y es por eso que no merece, el castigo de la muerte, mi código de honor me dice que pague sangre con sangre y si alguno de ustedes se atreviese a matarla tengan por seguro que la nación de la tierra, se revelara contra ustedes y los perseguiremos a cada uno hasta vengar su muerte, esa es mi última palabra y tenga por seguro que lo cumpliré-

Haru y todos los allí presenten admiraron aquel hombre por su atrevimiento y coraje el cual renació por una pequeña niña de quince años que los salvo, la cual se encontraba aun inconciente por una extraña enfermedad que ningún maestro tierra había visto antes.

Los días pasaban y aun el consejo de las naciones, no tomaba una decisión ya todos sabían lo inevitable.

-Ella es una traidora- dijo una anciana con vestidura típicas de la tribu agua- a cometido un grave pecado contra su honor y su tribu

Explicate Ari –Ari era una curandera reconocida en todo el mundo por sus poderes de curacion que nbunca fallaban, ella habia sido convocada para hacer que la joven maestra agua recupera la conciencia, ya que desde el día en que salvo a Zuko ella no había abrido sus ojos y pasaba con constantes fiebres-

No hay mucho que explicar cualquiera que conozca las leyes de la tribu agua le pudra decir que el castigo mas justo es la muerte

Todos los presentes, se exaltaron ante las palabras de la anciana

-Usted esta loca- grito un molesto Soka- como se atreve a decir eso usted no sabe lo que esta pasando, aquí usted solo a sido llamada para que cure a mi hermana y ni siquiera lo a logrado

-INSOLENTE NIÑO, el que no sabe nada aquí eres tú –refuto la anciana- veo que eres muy ignorante de las leyes de tu propia tribu aunque lo comprendo, porque nadie te a guiado –la ira de Soka creció veinte veces mas ante la impertinente anciana que se atrevía a meter a sus padres en este caso- ya que tu abuela era y es aun una rebelde, una mujer que no puede ser controlada

-Deje de insultar a mi familia, o sino tendré que obligarla

-SOKA tranquilízate- decía la joven guerrera de Kioshi la cual lo sentó

-Al fin que puede calmar a ese muchachito, aunque yo que tu niñita me alejaría lo mas que pueda de el –dijo mofándose

-Ari sabes que no hemos venido a hablar de tus rencores contra tus amigas

-Lo se y como iba diciendo, esa niña quebranto la leyes de mi tribu, su enfermedad, no es mas que el castigo de su pecado, ella utilizo una técnica prohibida por nuestra tradición, fue creado por gente irreverente que desafió a la muerte por lo cual fueron exiliados de nuestra tribu por crear tal técnica, se me es prohibida mencionar el nombre de tal, por que es un insulto a nuestros dioses, ella jugo con la vida, ella salvo a alguien que no merecía ser salvado su destino así había sido sellado, ahora ella unió su destino con la de ese príncipe exiliado si en verdad lo salvo el tendrá una marca en su cuerpo que séllala tal unión

Los mormullos no se dejaron de escuchar en aquel salón en que se habían reunido para dar un veredicto sobre el castigo que debería recibir la maestra agua

Un día mas paso antes de saber el veredicto final, todos estaban con los nervios en punta, nadie sabia que esperar ya que era preocupante lo dicho por padre de Haru, y tambien por lo dicho por la arpia de Ari como decidio dulcemente llamarla Soka, ambos querian que el destino de la joven Katara fuera distinto, pero ambos se someterian al la decicion que tomara el consejo de las cuatro naciones

-Después de ver las contundentes pruebas de la traición de la maestra agua conocida como Katara, la sentenciamos a….

* * *

Se que pensaran que soy cruel pero asi es como me gusto terminar este capitulo despues de tantas veces de pensarlo y repensarlo preferi dejarlo asi, ahora quiero saber su opinion sobre como me quedo el capitulo que me quedo un poco largo y un poco fuera de Zutara, porque en este capi no puse nad romantico, porque deseaba que les quedara medio claro el porque de los capitulos anteriores aunque espero que no les haya aburrido, bueno ahora quiero a contestar los reviews y a la vez agradecer a los que esperan con ansias mi actualizacion. 

always mssb, luthien chan, Argen, flower of night, yamel, LITTI, marjorie, Rhuw, -Fire Alchemist-.

Se que la mayoria se pregunta porque rayos mate a Aang pero eso es una gran sorpresa para todas las que leen este fic, empezare a hablar un poco mas de eso en los siguientes capitulos asi que esperen, por la siguiente actualizacion sera super rapida, no podía tardarme tanto solo para escribir un fic jejeje

En el siguiente capitulo **_La llegada del pasado_**

-Señorita Katara por que esta tan triste-

-Por veces ver al pasado nos pone tristes-

-Fuego...Fuego...-


End file.
